This invention relates generally to chair control mechanisms, and more particularly to a mechanism that allows the horizontal fore and aft position of a chair seat to be adjusted relative to the backrest thereof.
Conventional office chairs and the like are typically dimensioned to accommodate the largest number of human sizes possible. However, in employing such a compromise, known constructions fail to provide comfortable support to most human sizes varying from the norm. Although attempts have been made to construct chairs in which the relative positions of the seat and backrest are adjustable, such mechanisms are an expensive add-on to the cost of the chair, and increase the overall height of the seat such that it cannot be adjusted low enough to the ground to accommodate the fifth percentile female population.